Forks peaceful? NOT LIKELY!
by Max Jackson Alpha wolf
Summary: this is a continuation of my good friend EgyptAdbyds because; of him being swamped he will beta this story as i continue from where he left off
1. Chapter 1

BELLA'S POV

It's been two weeks since I saved Edward and that he was going to stay by my side until I send him away, which is going to be never. But then there's Jacob his face full of pain passed through my eyes like it does every time I think of him. I want to see him smile again but we're so post to be enemies now. But that's not what I want, I want Edward but I want peace between both parties.

But there's always the excuse of werewolves and vampires being enemies since before time existed so, yeah it's really hard. Then there's the fact that I'm going to be like Edward after graduation, but a part of the treat is that none of the Cullen's can bit a human if they do there will be war. Urg… headache.

I stopped my studying to look up at the clock something I do since my dad Charlie's made this rule that he's only allowed on school days from seven to nine-thirty p.m. I can't wait until he get's here, its very boring without him here. I did have to wait soon when the door bell ranged. I jumped up from my seat at the kitchen table and ran to the door, only to find that my dad open the door with a sour look on his face.

I wonder when he's going to forgive Edward and started invite him in with out any rude comment. "Bella, oh you're here anyways to the kitchen the both of you I have something to tell you." Charlie said walking to the kitchen.

"What's going on in his mind?" I whisper to Edward.

"I don't know he's thinking about how much he hates me." Edward said with a frown, making his beautiful face look really wired. I don't want him to be upset.

We walked together into the kitchen and sat down in one of the, well I sat down in a kitchen table chair and Edward stood behind me. "Well what is it, what do you want to tell me?" I asked my dad.

"Your cousin from your mother's side of the family is coming and he'll be staying here with us. In my room of course since you're a girl and he's a boy." Charlie said. I blinked and looked at him and blinked again. Okay so a cousin that I have no idea that he exists is coming here to Forks, why?

"Why is he coming here, dad?" I asked.

"Many strange thinks have been happening in New York that his parents want him to stay here for a get an away." Charlie said. Okay coming to a so pose town that is peaceful but not really, I mean vampires and werewolves.

"When will he be here?" I asked.

"Soon like tonight, if Edward wants to come he can." Charlie said. Okay my cousin arrival is making my dad soften up a bit. "How old." I asked "13." Charlie answered.

Me and Edward got in hid car and fallowed my dad to the airport to pick up my cousin.

PERCY"S POV

A lot has happen since the fight to save Olympus, my uncle Zeus does not hate me anymore and I can finally get on a airplane without mom almost having a heart attack. The rule about the gods not having contact with their mortal children was taken off. My dad did a spell on me to make me younger so he could raise me like my mom did. But not to young since he couldn't always watch me, his godly duties.

I sighed a look up at the sky its weird since I mean now I'm younger then my half brother Tyson. Freaky but he seem happy being older then me and my step mom well she doesn't seem to mind me anymore, she treats me like her child. I mean literally treats me like a child since my dad made me younger, she fuse to much when I got sick or injured.

Why am I going to Forks, Washington again? Oh yeah dad said I had a cousin there that's related to me by my mother's side of the family and my uncle by marriage or should I said divorcé.

Please Uncle warn me if anything is about to happen when I get there? I prayed to my uncle Zeus. I heard thunder rumbling that means he heard me and maybe he will warn me. I felt a warmth go through my body, I'll take that as a yes. I looked out my window I heard the pilot say that we'll be landing soon. I sighed started to squirm and I was bored which is not good with my ADHD. So I got myself some cookies and by the time I got out of the plane I was hyper. Really hyper with a capital H. I was bouncing to get my bag. Once I got I went down to the parking lot.

I looked at a picture that had my cousin and my uncle on it at the bottom it had Isabella and Charlie Swan. Okay now to find them, I walked around and then I saw a girls with brown hair that went just past her shoulders, brown eyes and pale. But not as pale as the boy she was with he was really pale like someone who's dead, he had honey brown eyes that seem to harden when he turn to me. I took a step back only one creature can have that glare a vampire.

Okay don't panic they can bit through your skin that's a good thing but poor girl, she going to get eaten. His glare became worse with that thought. As if he could read my mind. Okay I can block, daddy showed my how. I concentrate and there he got a look of frustration, yes I did it! Okay great my ADHD is kicking in again, maybe I shouldn't have eaten those cookies. What was I doing again? Oh yeah find my cousin and my uncle.

I took out the photo and notice that the girl next to the vampire was my cousin! I blinked and went towards them. I swear I heard him growl at me. I stopped in front of them; the bronze haired boy put himself in between us, trying to protect her. I shook it off and looked at the girl who looked embarrassed and annoyed.

"Sorry miss but are you Isabella Swan?" I asked and the boy growled.

"How do you know my name and Bella, I hate Isabella." She said.

"Oh so you are?" I asked. She nodded and slightly went to the left of the boy to see me better.

"So you're my cousin my mother tells me about, my Aunt Renee daughter, right?" I asked.

Bella gasped and her boyfriend I think looked at me. "You're my cousin." Bella said. Her boyfriend stared at me with a glare.

"You don't smell human, what are you are you going to hurt Bella?" He asked more like demanded.

"It's not my place to tell, I must asked permission from my uncle." I said looking up at the sky, no thunder rumble so that means I said the right thing.

Be careful Percy, your cousin boyfriend is not what he seems neither is his family. You may tell your cousin and maybe her boyfriend but not too much.

I heard both my uncle and my father say, I sighed and sniffed the air, they were right as always. He doesn't smell human either, I sighed mentally and looked at them again.

Bella's boyfriend seem more at uneasy then before that I haven't answered his question. I guess reading people's minds can do that to you, when you grow use to reading them for answers.

"I'm not human as you say but I'm more human then you, so you're the one to talk. What are you?" I asked rather rudely.

His eyes changed color from golden brown to black that I blinked and gasped. "You're a vampire but aren't you so post to have red eyes and trying to get food." I said stepping away from him.

"Please keep it quite the both of you." Bella said looking around trying to see if anyone heard us.

"See right I have to tell you in private, I can tell you only a little. But not here, don't touch me by the way also I really hyper thanks to those cookies I ate and my ADHD is not helping." I muttered. Then I saw a man with a police officer's outfit, he had brown hair curly and brown eye, Bella's father, my uncle by marriage Charlie.

"You must be Uncle Charlie, right?" I asked trying to look like I didn't just meet a vampire.

"Yes and to you must be Perseus." Uncle Charlie said.

I gave a low growl and looked at him as calmly as I could. Oh how I hate when people call me Perseus. "Percy, sir if you don't mind." I said trying to control my temper but it's a full moon and the ocean is more out of control making me loss my temper more easily.

"Right…. Percy…. (He scratches his head) Do you have everything?" He asked.

"Yes I do, sir." I said and Bella my cousin was staring at my eyes. Great they must be the color of the ocean when a storm is brewing. That kind of dark gray and black color, I really need to stay calm and try not to have this whole place flooded.

"Well then fallow me." He said and started to walk towards the left.

Bella came out from behind her boyfriend and tried to grab my arm. But I quickly moved out of the way and looked at her. "Yes?" I asked.

"Your eye color it change from a peaceful sea green to a dark gray and black." She said and her boyfriend growled at me and held her closer to him. "Yeah it probability looks like the ocean when a storm is brewing, doesn't it?" I asked her walking a little behind my uncle.

"Yeah." She said. "I'll explain in your room, I'm pretty sure your boyfriend can get in." I said walking to my uncle how had the trunk open for my bag. I put it in and went to the passenger seat and got in and put my seatbelt on. How was I'm going to tell my cousin that I just met that I'm the son of Poseidon? I sighed and started to play with the window of my uncle's cruiser. Up, down, up, down, up, down. "Percy, stop that." He said.

"Sorry I'm hyper and my ADHD does not help." I said.

"Oh." He said.

As we got closer the more I felt nervous my cousin is too observant for her own good. All things considered Bella really is one of my favorite cousins even if she's mortal although, this town just might be what I need in my decision on weather I stay mortal or join my mom and dad in immortality.

EgyptAdbydos: Please be nice it is my first crossover. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

PERCY"S POV

The house was simple two story house, according to my uncle Charlie there's only two rooms, so I'll be sharing a room with him. That's okay I guess, I mean I get to sleep in a twin bed. Now to tell my cousin who is too observant for her own good, a little bit about me but maybe tomorrow. Because I can feel the waves claming down, making me more clam and sleepy. I have a feeling that my dad was doing this, why did he make me a 13 year old again? So he can raise me like mom did; now he sends me off here for a get away. But only until he takes care of some stuff back home then he'll be coming a spending time here with me.

If I like Forks by the time he comes, we might live here for a while. But something tells me this is more then just a get away he's hiding something. But at least Annabeth will here, her father moved her with her step-mother and siblings and live somewhere close to Uncle Charlie's, so I guess I can visit her too. She was also turn back into a 13 year old and trying to do school like a regular mortal.

As for me, my parents I mean both my human mortal parents and my immortal parents, yeah I think of my step-mother as my mother now. She can be sweet when she wants to. But the thing is she's vanishing not many believe in her anymore and she wants my mother to be with my dad. As she puts it, my mom made her husband happier then she ever. Uncle Zeus already said he'll make mom a goddess but now we need to wait for mom's answer.

Mom loves dad but she loves Paul as well, Paul wants her to be happy and he knows that a part of mom will always belong to dad. He doesn't mind just as long as he sees me after my rebirth. Like I said they want me to be reborn as a god, and true immortal. But this time I'll be raised by both my parents. But do I want to be reborn into this world as a immortal god? That's a lot to think about.

I was dowsing of by the time Uncle Charlie put the bag down on the couch. Bella and her boyfriend were looking at me; I bet I look like I was half dead. Nico would laugh at me right now, I miss Nico but he choose to be reborn by Persephone and of course his father Hades. Now he's a full immortal and he only three and happy. I guess Uncle Hades is a good father after all, Persephone loves Nico a lot, she very protective of him.

"Are you alright, Percy you went from hyper to really sleepy." Uncle Charlie's voice stopped me from sleeping on the couch. "Uh? Oh, yeah I'm fine but I would love to sleep now, sorry my dad has a strict rule about bed time. I already passed that, so can I go to bed now?" I asked. "Yes, let me get your bed ready." He said going up the stairs.

Bella went up to me and sat down on a chair facing the couch, so she can face me. Her boyfriend standing behind her. "You promise to tell us, what you are." She said storta quietly.

"I know and I will but I never said when, so live with it. Plus I'm really sleepy and I won't be able to say things right." I said with a yawn and I grabbed my bag and walked up the stairs.

I changed into my pajamas and got into the covers that were blue, my favorite color. I sighed and I dream about nothing but the ocean. The next morning I woke up and got up, I got dress into a pair of jeans and a sea-green t-shirt and went down the stairs. Only to find my cousin, her boyfriend and another person, it was a girl with black spiky hair, golden-brown eyes like my cousin boyfriend. Great another vampire, that's what I needed.

"Morning Bella, where's Uncle Charlie?" I asked.

"Fishing with Billy, that's his best friend and my best friend's father." She answered.

"Oh and who's that?" I asked pointing at the short girl sitting next to Bella. "That's Alice, Edward's sister." She said. "Oh, that's nice." I said as I sat down at the table and started to eat the pancakes. "These are good, almost as good as mom's blue pancakes." I said. "Blue pancakes?" The short girl or Alice said.

"Yeah something my mom does since I was little and my step-father said there's no such thing as blue food, so to prove him wrong she made anything she could blue, also so I would eat. Blue, green are my favorite colors for many reason I didn't know back then. So fishing that's cool, but I don't have the patients for that." I said.

"I can't see the future with you here, why?" Alice asked me.

I sighed and looked up at them, my cousin was curious, and her boyfriend's sister was also curious and her boyfriend glared at me.

"Do you know about the Olympians gods and goddesses?" I asked them.

They nodded and looked at me for more info; I looked out the window and then back at them. "Well they're not myths; they are very much alive and real. My father met my mom when she was human and she got pregnant with me as a human, so I'm a demigod, half-human and half-god. But now my mom is a goddess and they want me to be reborn as a god. But I'm not so sure about it, my cousin Nico was a demigod but he was reborn by Uncle Hades real wife." I said.

Bella blinked and her boyfriend had his mouth open for a while before closing it. "Hell exists?" he asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Hades lives there, but all spirits go there, only the ones that did bad things in their life, they go to the fields of punishment." I said.

"Who's your dad, Zeus?" Bella asked. I shook my head and finished my breakfast. "Poseidon." I said getting up and put them in the sink.

"You're joking right?" Edward asked trying to see any sign of a joke.

"No." I said walking away. I ran into the forest and kept running even though I heard Bella calling out for me. Her vampire boyfriend and his sister caught me close the most beautiful meadow. I guess the went slow because my cousin got off her boyfriend's back.

"Percy…" but she was cut off by a pack of wolves coming out of the bushes. "Jacob." She said looking sad. A rusty color wolf growled at the vampires. "You're werewolves and you want to hurt the vampires but can't unless they hurt someone." I said I was reading my cousin mind, again something daddy taught me.

A black wolf went behind bushes and came out as a big, tan muscular human, he was so tall. "Hi, Bella, who are you and what are you?" he asked the rest of them also came out as humans all of them tall and muscular bodies.

"Not you too." I said.

"We can smell that you're not human and we need know if your not a vampire." He said.

"I'm a demigod, son of Poseidon, not some stupid vampire or werewolf!" I said annoyed.

One of them didn't like that I disrespectful their leader because Bella was put behind her boyfriend and his sister, as one of them trembled and transform. "Paul, clam yourself." The leader said. "Too late Sam." One of them said. Before they can do something he scratched my chest. I felled down at the pain, I looked up to see there was a rusty color one, Jacob was what my cousin said he's name was growling at the other.

They fought a little then they went behind the bushes and came out with different color pants. They looked at me and then at the vampires. Bella ran to me and looked at my blood, before going pale and throw up. "You're blood is red and gold." The leader, Sam was his name.

"Yeah, because a demigod is part god and human, like I said my dad is Poseidon the Greek god of the sea." I said still in pain. I heard the ocean waves crash against the rocks.

"My dad's angry with you pack member who attack me, he's saying if he gets close o the ocean, he won't return alive." I said as I heard my father speak them to me. I stood up and close my eyes, I felt the familiar tug in my gut and we got slashed by sea water. Everyone soaked by the water, I was the only that was dry and my wounds healed.

Bella went over to me and looked at my chest that was already healed. "How?" she asked. "My dad being Poseidon comes with some cool tricks, one is to heal wounds with sea water, or any type of water. I can bring in any type of water from a close range. But when I'm angry as you notice changed to the color of the sea when a storm is brewing. Which is dangerous and I could drown the whole town. So keep away now if you don't mind I'm going to the beach, because daddy is going to be there." I said as I walked away from them.

When I got to the beach I smiled because; I saw daddy standing at the shoreline waiting for me with a forced smile as I ran directly into his leg and hugged him happy to have him here soon as I reached him I told him what happened between me and the wolf named paul and why he attacked me to say daddy was mad would be saying mommy was mean which I know she's not though, I would seriously hate to be in pauls shoe's daddy's gonna rip him to pieces if I asked him to maybbe I will!

Max Jackson Alpha Wolf: I will be adding to the chapters that EgyptAdbyds had written as he will bbeta the chapters written afterward I hope I get a lot of good reviews no flames please this is my first crossover ever so be gentle


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I watched my cousin walk away towards the beach; I sighed and looked at Paul who looked angry and confused. We're all wet and I step out from behind Edward and started fallowing my cousin. I felt Edward's hand on my wrist and felt him pull me. "Bella, please you can get hurt." He said. I shook my head and pulled against him, sometimes I wish I could be stronger then him so I can free myself from his tight grip.

"Percy won't let me anything happen to me, please trust me?" I asked him. Edward looked down at me with love that made my heart beat slightly race. "I trust you but I don't trust him." Edward said.

"You really should he after all saved Olympia." I heard a voice say right behind us. I jumped and Edward growled and put me behind him.

I looked around and saw a ten year old at the most boy, he had olive skin, black eyes and mess black hair, he carried this aura that told you to think twice before mess with him. "Who are you?" I asked. He turned to me and looked at Edward then at the rest of us.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades and Persephone, well now before I was reborn into a full Immortal, I was a demigod and my father was still Hades but different mother. By the way where is my older cousin, Percy?" he asked acting like was nothing to say he was now a full god and the son of the god of the dead.

"Okay that is a lot to take in." Sam said looking at this boy who just claims to be Hades son.

"Believe or not I am and I was just came to visit my cousin." He said.

"NICO!" I heard Percy's voice yell, I turn around and saw Percy with a middle age man with a Hawaiian shirt and shorts and flip flops. He had a hand on Percy shoulders not letting him run to the other boy.

I saw the other boy or Nico walk over like nothing happen and went start to the other man. "Lord Poseidon and uncle, Percy, how you've been?" He asked.

"You are so post to be three not ten and talking." Percy said but hugging the other boy. "I am but dad did something and it made me older and everything, so I decide to pay a visit." He said. The other man simply left them behind them and went over to the wolves. "Which one attack my son, oh yeah I remember I hope you don't mind being a tree for the rest of your like." He said in a kind of voice that made you want to obey him, but with such coldness you wanted to hide.

Paul paled and step away, looking at the others for help but nobody moved not even Percy. I turned to him and saw that he just looked at Paul with pity and went back to talking with Nico. "He won't even help Paul." I said to Edward.

There was a blinding white light and were Paul stood was a tree. Percy blinked and laughed into he fell on the ground laughing. His father looked happy that he made his son laugh that way; Nico was also looked like he was laughing. I guess it was kind of funny; Paul finally got what he what he deserves.

"Daddy, change him back and I promise to tell you if does anything so you can take him to Uncle Hades." Percy said going to his father and gave him the puppy eyes. I looked at his father to see if he would really give in to Percy's puppy eyes.

I saw him sigh and snapped his fingers and Paul was human again. He standing there like he wanted to pee his pants, okay that is so very funny.

PECRY"S POV

My cousin Bella looked like she wanted to laugh so badly but control herself, I didn't I fell to the ground with laughter. Nico looked like he would burst into laughter soon, too. "What you do to me?!" I heard the one who attack me Paul yell at my father. I stop laughing a glared at him. "Hey, nobody talks to my dad that way." I said walking over but once I got close to my dad he hold me back. I looked up at him his face unreadable like it was sometimes.

Nico came up to us as Paul seems to be sacking in fear. "You know I was looking into a mirror that lets me see the Upper world and he seems feisty." He said looking at Paul.

Okay I have a bad feeling physically he's ten year old body but I think mentally he's still three. That would be so bad if he were to throw a tantrum. "Yes and?" I had to ask.

"He would make a good play mate for Cerberus and a good puppy, I want him." Nico said. Okay that's not what I thought I would hear. My cousin from where she was standing looked at Nico like he grew a second head, so did her boyfriend and her boyfriend's sister.

"You want Paul as a pet?" Bella asked looking at Nico.

"Yeah, so all I have to do is ask daddy." He said. I guess being reborn by his once step mother made Nico close to his father, that and his only child of his father's left.

"You want as a WHAT! There is no power on this earth that will make me be your pet." He spat looking really angry but controlling himself, thank goodness dad would kill him for sure if he turn and attack us. I looked at Nico who look like he was going to cry. I knew it he was still mentally a toddler, Oh, uh that is bad if he cries I pretty sure that my Uncle Hades is going to come.

"Nico don't listen to him." I said as I approach him. He looked at me with his black eyes and when I hugged him, he started to cry. "Oh now your done it, I pretty sure my brother will be here in three…two…one." My dad said. The shook a little then the earth split and Hades came out, he was wearing black t-shirt and pants he also had he's torment soul robe on.

I slowly let go of Nico as he came over, he bent down and picked him up. "Shh…there, there son, its okay I got you." He said his voice was cold but it had a softness kind tone to it too. "What made you cry?" He asked gently. Nico started to tell his father what happen in Ancient Greek. I wince I so don't want to be in Paul's shoes right now, nobody but maybe my dad and my other uncle have live to tell the world that they face Hades' wrath and lived.

Hades eyes narrowed and I saw his robes of torment soul become bigger; I step back and hide behind my dad. If Uncle Hades turn into his true immortal form I would be disintegrated because Nico is now a minor god and dad is a god so yeah, oh and the werewolves and my cousin and the vampires.

"You live for now but don't foul yourself into thinking you can never become my son's pet, if he still wants you by morning then you shall become a pet and I shall train you myself. Just know this if you don't learn to obey commands on the first try there won't be a second chance." Hades said before vanishing.

I looked at Paul from behind my dad and he was pale and shaking like a leaf for a second I thought of Grover. I wondered was the wolf dog naturally stupid or did he generally like making immortals mad as soon as uncle Hades left I came from behind my dad shaking my head at paul and laughed stupid idiot so I stuck my tounge out at him before I left with my dad and little cousin nico.

EgyptAdbydos: That is chapter three I hope you like it, Please R&R! thank you for those who review!


	4. Chapter 4 AN will be replaced

_**I am sorry for the delay in updates for this story i am currently update my pretty little liars story love and a bite this authors note shouldn't be up for no more than three to four days i also wanted to answer the review of favfan.**_

_**Me: if you thought what Hades did to Paul was bad try and guess what a 13 yr old son of Poseidon and a 3 yr old son of Hades and Persephone in a 10 yr old body will do to him thanks to a certain sea god!**_

_**Paul: *gulps* please gods no don't**_

_**Leah: Man up!**_

_**Sam: Enough Leah**_

_**Me: as fun as it is to watch these three dogs argue i will be continuing chapter 4 for Fork's Peaceful? NOT LIKELY! **_


End file.
